Un obstáculo mayor
by Iruna
Summary: A partir de ahora, Harry y Ginny necesitarían más que una capa de invisibilidad para poder estar solos en La Madriguera. Ahora había un obstáculo mayor: La Señora Weasley.


**Un obstáculo mayor**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las colinas cercanas a La Madriguera. Las temperaturas comenzaban a bajar con la llegada de la noche y los gnomos del jardín se resguardaban del frío en agujeros en la tierra. Un sonoro "clack" se escuchó y un abrigado Harry apareció en la valla que rodeaba la casa. Se subió el cuello del abrigo y empujó la puerta del jardín, que chirrió sonoramente. Entonces escuchó otro "clack" a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente. Frente a él, un ojeroso Señor Weasley le sonreía. Llevaba una túnica verde oscura, un portapapeles desgastado en la mano derecha y las gafas torcidas.

- ¡Señor Weasley! Me ha asustado.

- ¡Harry! Que alegría verte muchacho, no te esperábamos.

- Lo sé, siento llegar de improviso.

El Señor Weasley se rió mientras se acercaba a él y le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

- Sabes que aquí eres más que bienvenido, Harry. Esta es tu casa.

Harry sonrió tímidamente y siguió al Señor Weasley hasta la puerta de entrada. Un sabroso olor a sopa de cebolla llegó hasta ellos cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa. Dentro, Molly Weasley removía distraídamente un puchero enorme que preparaba para la cena mientras escuchaba una vieja canción en la radio.

- Gracias a Merlín ya estás en casa.- Suspiró al ver a su marido. La guerra había terminado hacía casi un año pero algunas preocupaciones nunca desaparecerían.

- Molly, cariño, mira a quién me he encontrado en la puerta.

- ¡Harry!- Se abalanzó sobre él y le dio uno de esos abrazos asfixiantes que sólo Molly Wasley sabía dar.- ¡Qué alegría verte, querido!

- Hola, Señora Weasley.

- Te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad?- Preguntó todavía sin soltarle.

Harry sabía que aquello no era una pregunta, sino una petición. Ver a sus hijos y a la gente que quería alrededor de la mesa, todos reunidos, era lo que más deseaba aquella mujer regordeta y bajita que tenía delante. Harry lo sabía y, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él todos esos años, nunca podía negarle nada. Además, aún después de tanto tiempo, la Señora Weasley seguía teniendo ese poder autoritario sobre todos ellos. Si ella decía que se quedara a cenar, lo iba a acabar haciendo tuviese hambre o no. Por lo que siempre era mejor hacerla feliz sin rechistar.

- Por supuesto. En cuanto he olido la sopa de cebolla se me ha hecho la boca agua.

La Señora Weasley, alagada, le restó importancia con la mano y comenzó a poner platos sobre la mesa mientras su marido se sentaba cansado en un sillón y ojeaba el periódico de aquel día. Harry lo miró un segundo, sentado en aquel enorme y viejo sillón, y no pudo evitar notar cómo el tiempo y los acontecimientos de los últimos años habían hecho mella en el Señor Weasley. Tenía menos pelo y más arrugas que cuando lo conoció seis años atrás por primera vez e intentaba enfocar la vista para ver bien las letras impresas en el papel que tenía delante. Harry sonrió con nostalgia pensando en el verano que lo conoció. El tiempo pasaba y todos se estaban haciendo mayores…

- ¿Has venido a ver a Ginny?

- Sí.- Contestó a la mujer saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Sube, está en su cuarto.

La Señora Weasley le hizo señas para que subiera y Harry se dirigió a las escaleras de madera que tantas veces había subido y bajado. La puerta del cuarto de Ginny, en el primer piso, estaba cerrada. Golpeó con los nudillos cerrados y esperó en silencio. Los recuerdos de aquel regalo de cumpleaños número diecisiete en ese mismo lugar vinieron a su mente. Aquella fue la primera vez que entró en el dormitorio de Ginny, nervioso, sin esperanzas de ningún futuro para los dos. Y ahora, entrar allí y hablar con ella era lo más normal del mundo para ambos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y unos ojos marrones le miraron fijamente.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hace falta que llames a la puerta?- Preguntó sonriendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

- Sólo soy educado.

Terminó de acercarse a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Sintió cómo Ginny le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y se pegaba más a él, saboreando el beso.

- Educado, ¿eh?- Ginny le miraba divertida cuando se separaron, todavía abrazada a él en el umbral de la puerta.- No eras tan educado cuando entrabas a hurtadillas en mi cuarto por las noches hace unos meses.

Harry miró de reojo a la luz que se colaba por las escaleras desde el piso de abajo, donde los Señores Weasley continuaban preparando la cena. Esperaba sinceramente que no llegaran a enterarse de esas escapaditas nocturnas que había hecho más de una vez al dormitorio de su hija el verano después de acabar la guerra. Tener una capa de invisibilidad les había facilitado mucho las cosas cuando habían querido estar tiempo a solas. Y quería que todo aquello siguiese permaneciendo en secreto. Ginny rió al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry ante el hecho de que pudieran haber oído ese comentario.

- Vamos, pasa.

Ginny entró en su cuarto, seguida de Harry y cerró la puerta. Encima de la cama había una caja enorme de cartón de la que sobresalían un par de pósters enrollados y una gran pila de libros y pergaminos.

- ¿Te mudas de cuarto?-

Ginny negó con la cabeza y metió dos libros más dentro de la caja.

- Hago limpieza. Ya es hora de guardar algunas cosas y tirar otras.

- La mayoría aprovecha las vacaciones de pascua para descansar. O estudiar si eres Hermione.

- Anda, ayúdame y pásame esos libros de la estantería.

Harry se acercó a las baldas vacías y cogió un gordo libro marrón con las cubiertas envejecidas. Lo acarició con cuidado y, al darle la vuelta, leyó impreso en letras doradas "Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo". Frunció el ceño durante un segundo y luego se relajó. Por un momento había olvidado que aquel libro, además de todo lo que significaba para él, era simplemente literatura infantil para muchas otras personas.

- Papá me lo leía cuando era pequeña.- Ginny le tendía la mano para que le pasara el libro.- Lleva en nuestra familia generaciones.

Harry asintió en silencio y le dio el libro con cuidado de no romper más sus viejas tapas. Volvió a mirar la estantería y cogió los últimos tres libros que quedaban en la balda más alta. Eran pequeños y en las cubiertas no ponía nada. Abrió el primero para ver qué contenía dentro y una sonrisa apareció en su cara al leer las primeras palabras.

- "Querido diario".- Comenzó a recitar todavía sonriendo.- "No vas a creer a quién hemos conocido hoy en King's Cross… ¡Harry Potter! Cuando le he visto…"

No pudo terminar de leer porque Ginny le había arrebatado los libros de las manos y le miraba con las mejillas coloradas.

- Eso… es mejor que no lo leas.

Ginny no estaba enfadada con él por haber leído su diario, sino avergonzada. Ambos sabían el enamoramiento que había sentido por él cuando era pequeña y que seguramente esos diarios hablaban en su mayoría del guapísimos y famosísimo Harry Potter.

- ¿Por qué? Me parece adorable.- Harry seguía sonriendo. Ginny rodó los ojos y guardó los diarios en la caja de cartón.- ¿No tienes ninguno de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? Seguro que escribías algo como "¿En qué estaba pensando poniéndome de novia con Dean Thomas cuando tengo a Harry Potter al lado mía?"

Ginny rió ante la frase que tan dramáticamente había dicho Harry mientras ponía la caja en el suelo y se sentaba en la cama, apoyada en la pared. Después de todo lo que había pasado era agradable ver a un Harry más divertido y despreocupado. Harry la imitó y se sentó al lado suya en la cama, abrazándola por los hombros mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en él. Estar en esa postura se había convertido en un ritual cuando estaban solos y querían hablar tranquilos.

- Desde lo que pasó con el diario de Tom Riddle no he vuelto a escribir uno.- Dijo despacio, seria. Harry le acarició el pelo despacio.- Pero si lo hubiera hecho no hubiese escrito eso.- Añadió volviendo a sonreír.

- ¿No?

- No.- Ginny negó divertida.- Hubiese escrito algo como… "¡No puedo creer que Harry sea tan obvio y lento! ¿A qué está esperando para pedirme que sea su novia?"

Harry sonrió mientras seguía acariciándole el pelo distraídamente.

- Lo bueno se hace esperar.

Ginny le miró y le besó despacio en los labios, lentamente, saboreando cada segundo. Quedaban cuatro días para volver a Hogwarts y enfrentarse a las últimas clases antes de los exámenes de sus ÉXTASIS y quería aprovechar cada momento que tenía con Harry antes de separarse de él por un tiempo.

- ¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes?- Preguntó Harry cuando se separaron.

- Hermione me está volviendo loca. Ha planificado el horario de nuestro estudio de aquí a lo que queda de curso.- Harry se compadeció de ella.- No sé si podré aguantarlo.

- Seguro que sí.

- Además…- Ginny dudó.

- ¿Qué?

Se levantó y abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Miró a Harry, volviendo a dudar un segundo, y le dio un sobre que seguía perfectamente cerrado. Harry lo cogió sin entender de qué se trataba aquello y pudo leer en la parte del remitente el nombre de Gwenog Jones.

- ¿Es la respuesta?- Ginny asintió.- ¿Y por qué no la has abierto todavía?

- ¡Estoy nerviosa!- Ginny se apoyó en su escritorio y miró al suelo.- ¿Y si no me han aceptado en el equipo?

- Entonces tendrás que seguir a rajatabla el horario de estudio de Hermione.- Dijo divertido.

- ¡Hablo enserio! ¿Y si todo eso de ser jugadora profesional es sólo un sueño que no voy a cumplir?

Harry se levantó y se acercó a ella, todavía con el sobre en la mano. Le rodeó la cintura con las manos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, mirándole a los ojos.

- Gwenog Jones estaba muy contenta contigo el día de las pruebas, tú misma me lo dijiste.

- Sí, pero…

- Así que seguro que estás dentro del equipo.- Le interrumpió.- Y si resulta que no es así… bueno, entonces estudiarás para los ÉXTASIS y ya pensarás en otra cosa a la que dedicarte. Pase lo que pase seguro que lo haces genial.

Ginny suspiró y Harry pudo sentir su aliento cerca de su cara. Nunca había visto tan nerviosa a Ginny como el día que hizo las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead. Su último curso en Hogwarts se lo había tomado con calma ya que para ser jugadora profesional no necesitaba aprobar los exámenes finales. Así que se había dedicado a entrenarse duro y a capitanear el equipo de Gryffindor para llevarlos a la gloria. Si la respuesta que contenía el sobre era negativa iba a tener que esforzarse el doble para sacar buenas notas en los ÉXTASIS.

- ¿Pasa algo más?- Harry le acarició la cara y la miró detenidamente.

- Bueno… Si me aceptan tendré que mudarme a Gales, donde está el equipo, y… tendremos que separarnos otra vez.

Harry asintió comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Después de la guerra habían pasado meses juntos, cada día, sin separarse. Y cuando Ginny tuvo que marcharse a Hogwarts de nuevo, sin él, les resultó demasiado duro tener que volver a separarse. Aunque de nuevo, tener una capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador ayudaban bastante cuando querían verse y Harry entraba a escondidas en el castillo.

- Bueno, Gales no es Hogwarts, seguro que visitarte es mucho más fácil y no necesito esconderme bajo mi capa.

Ginny, olvidándose un segundo de su nerviosismo, sonrió pícara al recordar cómo los dos se habían escapado más de una vez del castillo bajo su capa de invisibilidad para poder verse y estar solos. Era complicado tener intimidad en Hogwarts, pero ellos los habían conseguido más de una vez. Y esas pequeñas escapaditas eran el aliciente perfecto que Ginny necesitaba para continuar estando en Hogwarts hasta final de año, tal y como le había prometido a su madre.

- Aun así…

- Superamos una guerra, creo que podremos con unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Además… - Ginny le miró a los ojos, atenta.- No sé si lo sabías pero soy mago. En menos de cinco segundos puedo aparecerme en tu habitación en Gales.

Ginny sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarle. La perspectiva de poder pasar noches con Harry sin temor a hacer ruido y que alguien en La Madriguera los escuchara era algo que le agradaba. Que le agradaba mucho.

- Está bien.- Ginny se separó de él y lo miró decidida.- Léela tú.

Harry miró el sobre que tenía entre las manos y de pronto se sintió nervioso él también. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer en silencio el contenido de la carta.

- ¿Y bien?- Harry seguía leyendo en silencio y Ginny comenzaba a impacientarse.- ¡Harry!

El chico le miró con su mejor cara de póker mientras por dentro reía ante la cara nerviosa de Ginny.

- Será mejor que no dejes de empaquetar cosas.

- ¿Qué?

- En agosto te mudas a Gales.

Harry le tendió la carta, sonriente. Ginny comenzó a ojear las palabras sin llegar a procesar del todo lo que decían. No podía creer que estuviese dentro, que la hubiesen aceptado… ¡Era una arpía de Holyhead! Seguía sin decir nada, volviendo a pasar sus ojos por cada palabra que decía la carta.

- ¿Ginny?

- Estoy dentro.- Susurró aún sin creérselo.- ¡Estoy dentro!

Se abalanzó sobre Harry con el sobre en la mano con tanta energía que cayó encima de él sobre la cama. Los muelles del colchón chirriaron sonoramente pero lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la risa de Ginny, todavía nerviosa, que no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

- Felicidades.- Logró decir Harry debajo de ella.

- Estoy dentro.- Volvió a repetir, convenciéndose a sí misma de que era verdad.

Ginny, sentada a horcajadas encima de Harry, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras seguía mirando la carta del equipo. Harry la miraba. Unos mechones pelirrojos le cubrían la cara, tenía los ojos chispeantes y la risa nerviosa. Y Harry sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. Estaban creciendo, encauzando sus vidas hacia determinadas cosas. Entonces ese hormigueo en su estómago empezó a crecer todavía más. Porque les iba bien, muy bien a los dos. Estaban comenzando sus vidas de adultos. Aunque en ciertos aspectos dejaron de ser unos niños hacía tiempo, cuando empezaron a contemplar el horror de la guerra a su alrededor. Pero ahora estaban ahí, abriéndose paso en el mundo. Creciendo. Juntos. Y no podía evitar sentir ese hormigueo de emoción en el estómago.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías.

Ginny le miró y respiró hondo, cogiendo aire lentamente para tranquilizarse.

- Formar parte de las Arpías ha sido mi sueño desde que… ¡Desde que escribía esos diarios!- Exclamó señalando la caja de cartón al lado de ellos.- Y ahora… ¡lo he conseguido!

Ginny estiró la mano y cogió uno de los diarios de la caja que hacía unos minutos había arrojado dentro. Se acomodó encima de Harry, sentándose más cómodamente y empezó a ojear uno.

- "Hoy han ganado las Arpías de Holyhead contra los Chundley Cannons".- Empezó a recitar Ginny lo que había escrito años atrás, antes de entrar en Hogwart.- "Ron le ha dicho a mamá que hicieron trampas. Lo que le pasa es que no quiere reconocer que mi equipo es mejor que el suyo. Cuando sea mayor seré una arpía y le demostraré al tonto de Ron que mi equipo es mucho mejor que el suyo".

Ginny terminó de leer sus propias palabras y miró a Harry, que la observaba entretenido.

- La profesora Trelawney estaría orgullosa de ti. Es una buena predicción.

Ginny soltó una risa cantarina y empezó a ojear de nuevo su viejo diario, buscando algo. Paró en seco en una de las últimas hojas y miró a Harry mientras carraspeaba y hacía su mejor imitación de su antigua profesora de adivinación.

- "Querido diario, él todavía no lo sabe, pero estoy segura de que Harry Potter y yo algún día seremos novio".

Harry empezó a reí y cogió el diario que tenía Ginny entre las manos. En la página donde estaba escrito eso había un montón de corazoncitos en los que estaba escrito el nombre de los dos.

- Esto demuestra que eres mucho más lista que yo.

Harry dejó el diario a un lado y se incorporó para poder besarla. Su mano derecha acariciaba su cara y le colocaba los mechones sueltos debajo de su oreja mientras la besaba lentamente. Ginny le correspondía divertida, pero después de la noticia que acababa de recibir estaba demasiado emocionada como para simples caricias y besitos delicados. Quería besar a Harry. Besarle de verdad. Empujó a Harry para que terminara de echarse en la cama y se colocó encima de él sin romper el beso. Harry la correspondía con las mismas ganas, acariciando sus muslos e introduciendo la lengua dentro de su boca. Pero de pronto paró y la miró.

- Ginny, Ginny...- Intentó separarse de ella.- Tus padres están abajo…

Ginny no le prestó atención y comenzó a besarle en el cuello y a hacerle cosquillas en la oreja.

- Ginny…- Harry se quejaba, pero se dejaba besar.- Tus padres pueden venir en cualquier momento.

La chica se separó de él y le miró con las cejas alzadas, como si no creyera lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- Que yo recuerde no es la primera vez que hacemos esto en mi cuarto.

- Sí.- Aceptó Harry.- Pero normalmente tus padres están durmiendo, en su cuarto, y no se enteran de nada.

- ¿Y ahora es diferente?

Harry podía notar cómo Ginny se lo estaba pasando en grande con aquella situación, haciéndole sufrir y poniéndole a prueba. Volvió a agacharse y continuó con su tarea de besarle el cuello, la mandíbula, morderle la oreja… Podía sentir su aliento en su piel y estaba consiguiendo que se le erizara el bello de la nuca.

- Lo es…- Dijo con dificultad al sentir las manos de Ginny adentrarse dentro de su camiseta y empezar a acariciarle el pecho.- Ginny…

- ¿Sabes?- Preguntó la chica parando en un segundo e incorporándose.- Te escucho quejarte pero no haces nada por detenerme.

Volvió a agacharse y esta vez comenzó a besarle en la boca con ansias, jugando con su lengua y restregando su cuerpo con el de él de forma juguetona. Notó cómo al principio Harry dudaba, pero no tardó mucho en seguirle el juego y besarla con fuerza, atrayéndola a él y colocando la mano en su pelo pelirrojo para profundizar el beso. Sentía a Harry cada vez más decidido y concentrado en acariciar y besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Pasaron unos minutos así, absortos del resto del mundo. Solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de los dos y el sonido de las ropas de ambos rozando.

- Bueno.- Dijo separándose de él agitada.- Deberíamos ver qué a preparado mi madre de cena, ¿no crees?

- ¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Harry incrédulo y aturdido.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. Le apetecía igual que a él seguir con esa sesión de besos que en unos segundos había subido de tono considerablemente. Le divertía jugar con Harry, tentarle. Pero también era consciente de que, le gustase o no, sus padres estaban abajo y por mucho que quisiesen a Harry pondrían el grito en el cielo si los pillaban en esa situación. Sonrió de medio lado y se tumbó encima de él, más calmada y viéndose reflejada en los cristales de las gafas de Harry.

Quería quedarse así para siempre. Sintiendo su respiración todavía agitada y sus manos sobre su cintura.

Pero ya habría tiempo. Gales no sólo iba a cumplir su sueño profesional, sino que era la oportunidad perfecta de los dos de tener un lugar donde no hubiese ni hermanos, ni amigas estudiosas, ni padres que no les dejaran intimidad.

Suspiró al sentir que Harry le acariciaba la espalda.

Ojala estuviesen ya en Gales.

* * *

La Señora Weasley seguía removiendo distraída el puchero que tenía en el fuego mientras escuchaba atenta las noticias del día que el locutor de la radio narraba. La mesa estaba puesta para cuatro personas con los platos y los cubiertos perfectamente colocados y una hogaza de pan recién hecho desprendía calor desde el centro de la mesa. Arthur Weasley pasaba la mirada por el periódico que ya había leído varias veces en el día sin prestarle atención. Miró a su mujer al otro lado de la mesa por encima de sus pequeñas gafas.

- Molly, cielo….- El Señor Weasley pensó un segundo las palabras adecuadas de lo que iba a decir a continuación.- No sé si me parece bien que los chicos estén solos en el cuarto.

La Señora Weasley sonrió mientras llevaba el enorme puchero de sopa de cebolla hasta la mesa y comenzaba a colocar las servilletas al lado de los platos.

- Tranquilo, Arthur. Conocemos a Harry desde que era un niño.

- Pero ya no lo es, Molly, ya no es ningún niño.- El Señor Weasley cerró los ojos.- Ninguno de los dos lo es.

Le costaba reconocerlo en voz alta, pero sabía que su niña, su niña pequeña a la que hasta hacía nada leía "Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo" antes de ir a dormir, se había echo mayor. Había crecido.

- ¿De verdad crees que harían algo con nosotros aquí abajo sirviéndoles la cena?- Molly Weasley negaba con la cabeza, incrédula ante las palabras de su esposo.- Tienes que confiar más en Harry.

- Y lo hago, confío en él. Pero tu hija…- El Señor Weasley dejó el periódico a un lado y miró a su mujer con firmeza.- Ginny es igual que tú, Molly.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La Señora Weasley miraba a su marido con los brazos en jarras y la mirada acusadora, como si tuviese delante a uno de sus hijos al que interrogaba por una travesura.

- Que hace años, cuando tus padres nos dejaban solos, no era precisamente de mí de quien tenían que desconfiar.

La Señora Weasley le dio la espalda a su marido, ofendida. Era cierto que su hija se parecía muchísimo a ella cuando era joven. Es más, muchas veces la veía y no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa al ver en Ginny su mismo espíritu valiente de lucha y amor por los suyos. Pero confiaba en su hija. Estaba segura de que no haría nada con Harry bajo ese techo.

Comenzó a recoger los cacharos que había utilizado para hacer la comida y las palabras que su marido le había dicho resonaron en su mente. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar como hacía años ella y Arthur buscaban cualquier rincón de la vieja casa de sus padres para besarse a escondidas y como, cuando ellos se habían dormido, ella se colaba en la habitación del que todavía no era su marido. Entonces la nostalgia se convirtió en preocupación y miró hacia las escaleras que conducían al rellano del primer piso. Si su hija se parecía tanto a ella como sabía, seguramente tenía que preocuparse.

- ¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó el Señor Weasley al ver a su mujer dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

- A decirles que bajen a cenar.

Arthur Weasley no pudo evitar reír al ver a su mujer preocupada.

A partir de ahora, Harry y Ginny necesitarían más que una capa de invisibilidad para poder estar solos en La Madriguera.

Ahora había un obstáculo mayor: La Señora Weasley.

* * *

_Lo que pudo ver o no ver La Señora Weasley al entrar en la habitación de Ginny lo dejo a vuestra imaginación ;P_

_Dedicado a Susi que siempre me anima seguir escribiendo =)_

_Hasta pronto_

_Iruna_


End file.
